bigbrothercanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Kat Yee
|nickname= |Season=1 |Place=15th |Votes=11 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs=0 |Nominations=1 (Week 1) |Vetos=0 |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Evicted }} Kat Yee is a Houseguest from Big Brother 1. Biography Age: 27 Hometown: Toronto, ON Occupation: Bartender Three adjectives that describe you? Nutty, silly, and honest Why did you want to be on Big Brother Canada? I'm a "roll with the punches" person. My gut told me to do it, so here I am. My gut is my best friend. Tells me where to go, who to sleep with, and what to stand up for. Do you have a strategy going into the house? I'm going to lay low and keep the target off my back. I'll downplay my physical ability until the people that I see as threats are out of the house. I'll also try to be a fly on the wall whenever I can. Will you hide anything about yourself from the other houseguests? I'm going to hide my athleticism. They'll see that I'm fit and I'll try to work out in the house but I'll tell them that I work out because I love to eat – which is very true. Do you think the physical or mental challenges will be more difficult for you? The mental challenges will be the hardest for sure. I'd compete physically hard even if it meant blowing out my knee. I'm not a bullsh*tter so it'll be difficult for me to get bogged down in dirty details. I say what's on my mind. Describe your perfect day. I'd wake up naturally at a decent hour – like 10am, and then skate to the beach with friends. I'd chill, play volleyball, drink, and grab a big meal on my way home. At night, I'd sit back and watch movies until I fell asleep. My perfect day will always be my perfect day no matter how much money I have. What's your biggest pet peeve? Nose whistlers! You know those guys on the plane - drives me crazy. Open-mouth gum chewers are also terrible. Self-centered people also piss me off. Summary ''Big Brother 1'' Kat was most known for her aggressive gameplay in the first week. After Tom had won the Power of Veto, Kat approached the women for a girl's alliance, however, most of them were hesitant. After hearing rumors that her name was being thrown around as a replacement nominee, Kat confronted Head of Household Suzette and pitched several ideas to her, but Suzette became annoyed with Kat's aggressive gameplay and considered her for nomination over Gary, who had been annoying the houseguests with his body glitter getting all over the place. During the first Power of Veto ceremony, Tom used the veto on himself and Suzette called Kat a "bully" and nominated her in her place. Kat felt that Suzette was an idiot and believed that Suzette saw her as a threat. At the first eviction ceremony, the house voted to evict her in a record-breaking 11-1 vote. Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Kat is the first person to ever be evicted. **She is also the first female to ever be evicted. **She is also the first person to be backdoored. *Kat is the only player in both series of Big Brother to never compete in a competition. *Kat currently holds the record for most votes received in a single eviction with 11. Category:Big Brother Houseguests